SURPRISES OF THE HEART
by Phoenix the warrior goddess
Summary: AFTER WAKING FROM A REALLY GREAT WEDDING RECEPTION FOR TWO FRIENDS HAWKEYE AND KELLYE FIND OUT THAT THEY ARE MARRIED AND HAVE TO HIDE IT FROM THE 4077TH. ALL THE WHILE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT IF THEY WANT TO STAY MARRIED.


**SURPRISES OF THE HEART**

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**HEY ALL JUST A LITTLE STORY I THOUGHT OF SINCE I HAVE A HUGE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK ON MY OTHER FIC **_** THE GODDESS AND THE GREATESTSHOWMAN.**_** THIS IS A HAWKEY AND NURSE KELLYE FIC **

**ENJOY **

**Kellye woke up slowly feeling like her eyes had been plastered in cement **_** Oh my head how much did I drink and where am I? **_ Kellye look around the room it was obviously a hotel room a very nice one at that. _** Oh right I was maid of honor for Ginger and Spearchuckers' wedding**_ it was then she felt a breathe on her neck a very warm breathe slowly breathing on her neck. _** Who in the world did I bring home a special stranger oh that's right it was a very fun night but who did I take home with OH MY HEAVENS NOT HIM ANYONE BUT HIM!**_ Kellye slowly turned her head so she could look up. She knew those hands they were the best surgical hands in all of Korea in her opinion, said hands were slowly moving up her front. Said surgical hands began caress her breasts. _** I now know why the other girls say he has great hands outside of the operating room too.**_ She thought as she tried to hold back a moan as he began to play with her nipples. She needed to stop this and fast even though Kellye could honestly admit to herself that she didn't want it to stop "EEEP" one of his hands had left her chest and gone down south "BEN!"

Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce also known as Hawkeye was having the most wonderful dream he finally was able to convince nurse Kellye that they would be good together and not a flavor of the month type of thing. Like he had done in the past he was ashamed to admit. But ever since he had a physical and mental wake up slap, he began his careful but determined pursuit of one nurse Kellye Yamato's heart. It was hard though and a lesser man would have given up with all the times Kellye gently turned Hawkeye down but it seemed to fuel his fire to get to know the pretty half Hawaiian/Japanese nurse.

He was dreaming he had to be but Hawkeye didn't care in his dreams he and Kellye had been making love multiple times each time it was better than the last. "mmm Kellye my angel you feel so nice." He mumbled as his hands made their way back up to her chest. picking at her chest with one hand he let his other hand slide down south not wanting the top half to get more attention than the other when he heard a squeal and a breathless "BEN!" _ ok this isn't a dream so who am I fondling... wait a second_ Hawkeye opened his eyes as he heard a small thump off the bed what he saw took his breath away and at the same time made him want the earth to swallow him up and fast. "Kellye? are you alright?" forgetting the fact that she was naked and he was as well Hawkeye hurriedly jumped out of the bed and ran to the side where Kellye was laying there a blush could be seen on her face; vaguely he wondered if it went _Yep it certainly does go all the way down to her toes._ Kellye was still laying on the floor with blankets staring at the ceiling it wasn't like she had never seen a naked man before but when it was a Hawkeye Pierce who had boldly promised her that he would show that he was truly interested in her and wanted to know her better, Kellye was fairly certain this was not what he meant both of them naked and having had sex multiple times.

"Uhhhh yes Ben I am fine just a little shocked about what happened, which brings up another question do you remember how we go into this rather interesting position?" Kellye could tell that it finally clicked in Hawkeyes' brain that they were both naked and in the same bed. Still it didn't stop him from first grabbing the complementary robes off the bathroom door and first carefully draping one over Kellye then putting the other one on to himself, as Kellye tried to put the robe on Hawkeye began to do a examination on her the bed was high enough off the ground that she had to have bruised some part of her. "I am fine Ben I promised like I said I fell onto the blankets that seem to have been thrown off when we..." Kellye stopped talking and looked down at the floor so she didn't have to look at Hawkeye.

"We made love Kellye there is nothing wrong with that we did it and it was amazing." Hawkeye said firmly causing the curvy to look up at him in shock. He quickly shrugged, "I have wanted to make love to you for quite some time but I wanted to go slow to, I wanted to show you that I could woo and respect..." Hawkeye was cut off from his passionate speech when Kellye gently pressed her lips against his. Heaven that was the first word that ran through both the surgeon and lieutenants' heads when the need to breathe made itself apparent Hawkeye bent his head down into her neck. Kellye began to rub Hawkeyes neck when she finally noticed something on her left hand. "MMMM that feels nice please don't stop." Hawkeye mumbled as he felt Kellye's hands suddenly stop rubbing his neck. "Ben I think we have a problem, look at your left hand." Hawkeye lifted his head up to look at her but she was staring at her and his left hands, shrugging Hawkeye looked down at his hand and her hand what he saw flash froze him faster than a night in the minefield in Korea, matching wedding bands.

Kellye was shocked they had gotten married but when was it after. _** It must have happened after the reception for Ginger and Spencer.**_ "Kellye you are seeing what I am seeing right?" Hawkeye asked in disbelief, he gently moved her over onto the bed, and walked over to the bed side table where a piece of paper was laying on top of his tuxedo jacket. "Is that a..." Kellye whispered not wanting it to be what she thought it was. That hope was destroyed with the next words coming out of Hawkeye's mouth.

"Yes it is a marriage certificate, with both our names on it." Kellye stared at Hawkeye for a few seconds before doing the most logical things she could think of... she fainted.


End file.
